i want the avatar
by pencil benders
Summary: Iroh is really having feeling for the Avatar but wait she is in love with Mako….how will he show his true affection for Korra. Sweet, sweet lemons
1. Chapter 1

DISCALMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...EXCEPT THE STORY

* * *

"Wow Iroh, nice party", Korra said to General Iroh. General couldn't really respond because of how Korra's body looked in that wonderful long light blue dress. Her nice make up that Asami exclusively picked out for her and her beautiful smile that shined up to room.

"Umm…ya thanks", he try to say without hesitation. "Um…Korra can I show you something"?

"What is it Iroh", she respond. "Just come" he replied.

Korra followed Iroh to the long hallway. It was dark but had a cozy feeling. The only light in the hallway was fire.

"Um…where our we going", Korra ask politely.

"Don't worry it is a surprise" he said.

His face disappeared as they entered the dark room. She was oblivious to her surroundings and started to panic. "Iii-irr-ooo-h" she stuttered "were are we".

"We are in the meeting room where my grandfather and the avatar meet and discuss about the world.", he respond.

"Wow that's amazing", she said while walking around this big table that had the map of the world. She look up and saw a big picture of the old gang.

"It is so beautiful Iroh", she said while looking at Iroh.

"Just like you", he respond. He walk up to Korra and she started to walk backwards until she hit the wall.

She felt his hands grip her waist. The warmth of his chest was inviting and she enjoyed how safe she felt in his arms. She knew it was wrong. She is in love with Mako but she never felt like this before.

"Iroh?" "shhhhhh" he responded and placed a finger on her lips. Then his lips replaced his finger and they shared a passionate kiss. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

He slid his hand slowly up her thigh and lifted her leg onto his hip , then he did so to the other. Korra ran her fingers through his hair.

He picked her up and took her to the table and gently put her on it. There tongues glided past each other and Iroh burned the straps off Korra's dress.

The dress pooled around Korra's waist and Iroh ripped off her bindings. Usually she'd be embarrassed by the sight of her bare body but she didn't care , after all the room was dark.

He squeezed her breasts and twirled her hardened nipples in his hand and a slight moan escaped her mouth. His mouth trailed kisses towards her left nipple and he gently swirled it in his mouth with his tongue.

He couldn't ignore the tent growing in his pants anymore and paused to take off his clothing. Korra took advantage of this time and also shed all her clothing. He gently pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. He planted a kiss one last kiss on her before pushed in. Korra screamed and arched her back as he slowly moved in and out of her. He continued to move in and out of her and with every push he moved faster.

He could tell that she was about to blow. She started to breath heavier and moan louder as she hit her orgasm. His manhood was covered with her juices. She started to calm down and Iroh kissed her sweat away.

He pulled her down for a kiss and smirked.

"I can't believe I can make the avatar feel this way".


	2. Chapter 2

**so here another chapter...SEAN(MY FRIEND) MADE THIS CHAPTER UP...PLEASE REVIEW...HE WANT TO KNOW IF IT GOOD OR NOT.**

**DISCALMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY...**

* * *

Korra stood up and retrieved what was left of her dress from the floor. She slid the tattered dress up her legs and over her breasts. Then she walked over to Iroh and pressed her lips to his. Her piercing blue orbs stared deep into his eyes as she broke away from the kiss , and walked to the door.

Light cascaded from the ball room as she slowly opened the door. Folding her hands in front of her she disappeared into the party.

Iroh picked up his clothing and began to put them on. A smile placed itself upon his face as he thought of the deceiving act in which he'd participated in.

A few moments later , Iroh descended from the room and returned to the party. His eyes spotted korra and he began to walk towards her. "…No um my dress got caught on a lamp and… Uh Iroh had to burn the straps".

Korra breathed a sigh of relief , she didn't think she would have accomplished such a great lie. Just as she turned away from Tenzin , she felt a tight grip around her waist. She shifted her head so that the mystery person was in view. It was Iroh , with sorrow in her eyes she slid his hands off her hips. Korra opened her mouth to talk but Mako interrupted.

"Korra I've been looking all over for you , oh hey Iroh" Mako waved and shot a slight smile towards Iroh.

"C'mon korra I have a surprise". Korra could see the excitement in Mako's eyes as he pulled her outside the ballroom. They came to a stop at one of the wooden benches that marked each bus stop. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small red box with a frilly red bow on top.

"You really shouldn't have maa.."

"Just open it" mako interrupted.

Korra peeled back the bow and lifted the top of the box off. "do you like it" mako asked his voice a little shaky " I don't really do this….gift thing soo…".

"I love it , it's great" Korra reached over and kissed Mako's already reddened cheek.

She lifted the beautiful southern water tribe necklace to her face."you got it engraved" she asked. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that". Korra ran her fingers over the freshly engraved spot , she read it aloud " love you always-Mako"

Mako leaned in for a kiss but suddenly he heard footsteps. Iroh walked towards them with anger in his eyes.

"Oh…..hey Iroh…umm-" . Korra was cut off by Iroh "What are you doing!" he screamed , his voice shaken with anger.

Mako rose from the bench and stood in between Korra and Iroh. "What are you doing yelling at Korra like that!" he yelled in Iroh's face , infuriated and a little confused.

Korra was speechless and the sudden confrontation had left second thoughts about what happened between her and Iroh earlier. She loved Mako and didnt wan to hurt him , but there was also Iroh and when she was with Iroh she felt at ease.

"Why are you touching her" he pointed his finger at Korra.

Mako was confused , he had no idea what Iroh was talking about. Korra stood up and grabbed Mako's hand she pulled him towards the ballroom entrance , eager to leave.

"What was that?" Mako asked

Korra paused before finally answering "Nothing , it was nothing"

The party was coming to and end , and Korra was on edge the whole time. She hadn't seen Iroh since outside the ball room.

Korra walked up the dock towards the girls dormitory. She sighed in relief , thinking she had dogged Iroh for at least the rest of the night. As she walked up the pathway leading to the girls dormitory entry , Naga ran towards her . "Heey Naga" she sang , gently rubbing between Naga's ears.

She finally got to her room and slid the door open. The room was dark , and she saw the subtle outline of a figure near her bed. She took stance and flicked her wrist , lightening the candles near her bed.

Iroh sat there his arms stretched back supporting himself on her bed. Shock ran through Korra's body.

"What….what are you ddoing here" she stammered

"You weren't expecting me" Iroh let out a light chuckle and pushed himself off the bed.

He walked towards Korra and Korra began to back peddle. Eventually she hit the wall and Iroh caught up to her. Iroh smiled , as he pressed his body against hers. Korra squirmed beneath him , she closed her eyes waiting for what was to come.

Then Iroh stepped back , " may I ask one question" he said flashing a devilish grin.  
"Why didn't you tell him" he then walked away and took seat on her bed. Using one finger he motioned her towards him.

Korra walked to him. " Cause i don't want to hurt him" she said , a tear rolled down her cheek and onto the floor.

"I don't want to hurt him!" she repeated this time a little more passionately.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Her body collided with his on the bed , and his lips found there way to her ear.

He slid his tongue around the rim of her ear before whispering "he won't get hurt if u do what I say". Korra shed another tear. "will you do anything I say" he repeated. Korra gulped and shook her head yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**well Sean wrote some of this. I help him. school got to both of us making it hard to write fics. sorry for the delay :(...and ya I don't own the show...**

* * *

She didn't know what to do after Iroh left. She lay on her bed trying to calm down. She  
couldn't even go to sleep. This is so unreal.

Then the door open. She started to panic.

It was Mako. "Hey Korra", he said while climbing on the bed with her. He got on top making it hard for her to breath.  
"Did anyone tell you that you look beautiful in that dress tonight", he said while kissing her temple.

'Well one person told me', she thought to herself.

Mako started to feel like she wasn't giving in. "What wrong", he said sounding worry.

"Um nothing", Korra said while trying to kiss him but he pull away and ask what was wrong. She didn't want to talk because if she does Iroh will found out and have it ways with her.

"Korra if u feel like u don't want to do it right now just tell me. I will leave", he whisper in her ear. She nodded saying "she need to  
get some sleep". He kiss her forehead and left the room leaving Korra in a mist of confusion. What can she do?

'I am going to lie down and not worry about anything right now', she thought to herself and pull the covers over her head and fall asleep.

* * *

She woke up looking around to see if it was morning. The sun was shining from the window. She was blinded from the sun. She got up and took a shower and left the room wanting something to eat. She walk to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Oh Korra wild a wake are you", said a familiar voice. She felt a warm, wet lips press on the back of her neck. She bit her lips, trying not to moan.

"You like that Korra", he whisper to her. Korra was losing it. She regains her train of thought and push Iroh away. "No...We can't do this".

"But Korra", Iroh replied, "You said you will do anything".

"I know what I said but I don't know if I can go through with it"

Iroh stroked her cheek and pressed his body against hers. "you will do what I say" he said. His voice was firm and his hand tightly gripping her chin.

"No" she whispered and pushed herself away from him.

She walked to her room glancing behind her every few seconds to see if Iroh was still following her.

With every glance she fastened her pace hoping to get rid of him. Naga came running towards her and catching her off guard , she knocked her over and began to rub her. Naga rough wet tongue lick Korras face.

Korra stood up slightly agitated by the sneak attack and walked to her room.

As she slid open the door to her room, a hand wrapped itself around her mouth.

She began kick back her legs with fire trying to fight the person.

The person fell and she turned around to find it was mako on the floor.

"I was just trying to surprise you" he said, raising his eyebrows and scratching his head.

Korra apologized and help him onto his feet.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else"

"Haha who would I possibly be?"

"No one…no one" she said avoiding the subject.

* * *

**It was suppose to be more but This is what we have but we are working on the next chapter :) stay tune...**


	4. Chapter 4

**yahh a new chapter...i hope you like it...i was going to but in a lemon but i didn't have time too...and also i don't own the show just this story( and sean too hehehehe)**

* * *

"No one...no one" she said avoiding the subject.

"No one" he said, pulling her into a tight grip. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss, while using his other hand to close the door.

Korra began to melt like chocolate. She was weak at the knees and almost fell but Mako caught her and laid her lovely body on the floor.

He started to nibble on her neck, finding her sweet spot.

"Oh Iroh", she moaned and Mako stopped what he was doing. Korra was shocked. She didn't mean to say his name.

"What's going on Korra? Lately you haven't been yourself. ", he said while pushing himself off of her. He got up and sat right on her bed.

"I...I remember that Iroh and I have a meeting to go….RIGHT NOW. When you were on my neck, I remembered about that meeting and I said his name. Nothing is wrong with me I'm perfectly fine Mako", she tried to explain.

"Well if you're having a problem you can always come to me. Ok", he said. He got up and pulled Korra in for a kiss." You better go to the meeting before get you're late"

"Ok but will you walk with me to the office", she whispered.

"I will", he said while he locked his fingers with hers. They started walking to Iroh's office.

While walking they laughed together. Made jokes together and felt like a true couple. Korra love Mako. She will never want to leave his side. But in a minute she had to. Seeing Iroh made Korra feel like her heart was about jump out of her chest.

"Ok now be good", Mako said, pressing his lips against her slightly red cheek. He left her and she opened the huge door. Iroh office was huge. There were bookshelves covering the walls. And the wall behind his desk had a portrait of him and his mother.

She saw Iroh looking over paper work. She closes the door shut and walked over to his desk.

"So, Korra can't stop thinking about me", Iroh said jokingly, he got up from his seat and began to walk up to her.

"What do u mean by that".

"You know what I mean... **_Oh Iroh_**", he mocked her.

She screamed, "How did you hear that from". Her face went pale .She was shocked that he was not only threatening her but stalking her as well.

"I know everything Korra", he chuckled.

"I swear I am going to kill you", she screamed.

He started to laugh knowing that she will never kill him.

"Korra you know you can't do that. Even if you kill me there will be no one to take my position. And no one will forgive you for killing their general. And what will be your excuse for killing me. Last time I heard you were screaming for me. See Korra you thought if you just killed me everything will be ok. And do you think Mako will not know what happened between us. He will. Even if you decide to tell him or not. He will", Iroh explained .

Korra fell to her into the seat.

"You're so evil Iroh. You planed this all along", Korra said. Iroh pinned her down on her chair, his fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"Well maybe I did or maybe I didn't.", he whispered in her ear making her shiver. He began to kiss her neck, making his way up to her mouth. His hand found its way under her shirt, and continued to whisper in her ear. "It's been a long time since we did it. Maybe we shou-", Iroh stop when someone knocked on the door cutting him off.

"Come in", he shouted while loosening his grip on Korra and backing off.

The guard opened the door and said, "General Iroh you have a meeting to attend".

"Ok I'll be there shortly", he said and gave Korra a peck on the cheek. "Bye Korra". He said a devilish smile on his face.

"Bye Iroh".


End file.
